


So there's there's something we need to talk about...

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, bros 4 eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are shared between siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So there's there's something we need to talk about...

It was never a good time to tell Mako, between his grueling work schedule and wild partying on his rare day off, he never had time to sit down and talk. It was always one excuse or another. Finally he was able to catch him before he left yet again, accepting that there'd never be a "good" time to come out to ones brother. 

Mako smiled when Bolin caught his attention sweeping him into a hug. "How's my little sister doing?"

Bolin felt numb, he dropped his eyes and only half heartedly returned the hug. Mako may have dense on occasion, but he say the hurt in his brother's eyes. Mako took a half step back, a look od concern darkening his features. "Hey. Hey, Li? Lianna? What's wrong?"

Bolin recoiled at the name, tears streaming down his face. He'd expected it to be hard, but hearing his old name completely derailed him. Mako gingerly reached out, only for Bolin to step back again. 

"I-I'm not your sister M-Mako...I'm a boy."


End file.
